


Tattoos and Coffee

by twenty_first_century_darwin



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Other, Shitty Title, fierrochase, implied blitzstone, just a hint of blitzstone, magnus gets a tattoo, seriously its mostly just fluff cause im trash, some light swearing, this was made cause i promised id post a fic for my blog on tumblr when it got to 1000 followers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twenty_first_century_darwin/pseuds/twenty_first_century_darwin
Summary: "Alright. I think I know what I want to get. When should we go?"Alex stood up and grabbed her sweater vest and a coat. "Right now."Magnus looked stunned as he was pulled up from his comfy spot on the couch by Alex."Wait, really?""Yeah, come on, Maggie." She pulled Magnus towards the door while the other rolled his eyes."You promised you wouldn't call me that anymore."Alex turned towards Magnus, looked at him, and said,"Hitler promised not to invade Czechoslovakia, Magnus, welcome to the real world."OrIn which Alex convinces Magnus to get a tattoo





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo guys so this is for 1000 followers on my mcga tumblr @literallyalexfierro and I decided to take some of my head canons as inspiration. 
> 
> Also sorry for the shitty title I couldn't come up with anything.

"You should get a tattoo." 

Magnus looked over at Alex. "What?" 

Alex looked over at Magnus, who was sitting on her couch looking for a movie to watch before the feast, from her kitchen counter. 

"A tattoo. You should get one." 

Magnus started chuckling, "What would I even get? Oh, I know. I'll get one that matches yours. How about that?" 

Alex stood up from her seat and walked towards Magnus, "Stop being a shit. I'm serious." 

"Okay. Fine. What should I get then?" 

Magnus looked intently at Alex. His eyes wandered, from hers, trying to read her expression. 

"Get something that means something to you. Something special." 

She stared at Magnus as he thought. She looked at his newly cut hair. It was cut very badly. Blitz may have a great sense of style, but he was not good at haircuts. She thought he looked endearing with his choppy hair. 

Magnus snapped out of his trance. 

"Alright. I think I know what I want to get. When should we go?" 

Alex stood up and grabbed her sweater vest and a coat. "Right now." 

Magnus looked stunned as he was pulled up from his comfy spot on the couch by Alex. 

"Wait, really?" 

"Yeah, come on, Maggie." She pulled Magnus towards the door while the other rolled his eyes. 

"You promised you wouldn't call me that anymore." 

Alex turned towards Magnus, looked at him, and said, 

"Hitler promised not to invade Czechoslovakia, Magnus, welcome to the real world." 

 

Magnus and Alex walked through the busy streets of Boston wrapped up in winter coats. Alex lead him through the busy streets into a less populated part of town. They walked on the snowy ground, cutting through allies and taking turns every few blocks. Finally, Alex stopped in front of little shop that had a neon tattoo sign, like the ones Magnus had seen in movies. 

"Is this where you got yours?" 

Alex turned around, facing away from Magnus as she said, 

"Yeah, I got it about a year ago. I just happened to be walking around and I found this place and said, 'Hey, why not?'" 

Magnus studied the small serpentine tattoo Alex was showing him. It was small and delicate, with a soft shade of green. Despite it being a symbol that usually represents Loki, Magnus thought that it looked nothing like a symbol of Loki should look like. It had intricate lines that twirled with purpose around an s. Somehow, Alex had made it look like it was made specifically for her. 

Magnus stepped closer to Alex. 

"Its really good. Very well done." Magnus mumbled, further inspecting the tattoo 

Alex shivered a bit as she felt Magnus' breath on her neck. 

"What are you do-" 

She spun around to face Magnus, not expecting him to be so close. She looked down slightly, looking at Magnus' red cheeks and stunned face. They were close enough that their noses were just barely touching. Alex's face started to redden. She hoped that Magnus would assume It was because of the cold. 

"You kids gonna stay out there? Its too damn cold to stand outside." 

Alex and Magnus both pulled away quickly, startled. 

A tall, hefty-looking man with a beanie and sleeve tattoos looked down at both of them, smirking slightly. 

"Henry! Hi. Its nice to see you again." 

Alex looked intently at Henry, trying to avoid looking at Magnus. 

"Hey, Alex. I haven't seen you in so long. Where'd you go?" 

"Oh, I've just been travelling a bit." 

"Hm. Anything to do with your boyfriend here?" 

Henry looked over at Magnus with a questioning expression. 

"What? Oh, Magnus? No, he's just a friend." 

Alex mumbled rapidly, not looking at either of them, her cheeks still a bit red. She glanced over at Magnus and saw him looking down at his shoes. Still blushing. 

"Anyways, we're here so he can get a tattoo." 

Henry looked over at Magnus 

"You? Alright. I'll give you a special price for being Alex 's.....friend." 

He finished the sentence with hesitation, a knowing look in his eyes. 

"All right then, come in." 

 

Magnus got a perthro rune on his left wrist. Alex kept telling Magnus that he had to take care of it or it would get all messed up. 

"You can't let it be in the sun for about 2-3 weeks. You can't get it wet for extended periods of time either. So when you're going to shower you gotta wash it last. But you also gotta keep it moisturized and you can't itch it either." 

"If I'd known I had to take care of it so much, I wouldn't have gotten it" Magnus joked, smiling as Alex rambled on about the importance of washing your tattoo with antibacterial soap. 

Magnus looked at Alex for a bit. "Hey, you wanna go get some coffee?" 

Suddenly, Alex stopped mid-sentence and stared at Magnus. She looked at him with a strange expression. Magnus was afraid she was about to punch him. 

"You alright, Alex?" 

Alex just stared at him, eyebrows scrunched and her mouth opening and closing, as if trying to say something. 

"Did you just ask me out?" 

Magnus turned to a shade of red resembling a tomato. 

He started to stutter, "Uh, Uh-um. I, um, I-I meant if you- if you'd like some, uh, coffee, cause its cold. I-uh..." 

Alex started to turn as red as Magnus was, embarrassed for assuming that he had asked her out. 

"Oh. Uh, right. Sorry, for tha-" 

"But I'd like to do that too. The date thing, I mean. If you like." 

Alex whipped her eyes from her shoes to Magnus' face. It was a mix of hopefulness and fear. 

Once again, Alex stared at him, and Magnus feared for his safety. This time, though, Alex's face softened, and she started to smile. 

"Alright, doofus. Let's go." Alex intertwined their fingers, slowly, waiting to see his reaction. 

Magnus had a stunned look, having expected to get punched, or decapitated again. Slowly, he started smiling back and squeezed Alex's hand in his own. 

They walked at a quick pace to the nearest coffee shop, hand in hand. 

 

 

Magnus and Alex sat in the warm coffee shop opposite each other with cups of coffee in their hands. They'd been talking for a bit, and came to a lull in the conversation. Magnus simply watched Alex drink her coffee and warm her face with its warmth. 

"What're you staring at?" 

Magnus snapped out of it and looked up to her eyes. 

"Just watching you." 

Alex smiled and started to say something but immediately stopped, looking at something over Magnus' shoulder. 

"What? What is it?" Magnus said as he looked behind him at the entrance of the coffee shop. He saw what Alex had been staring at. Blitz and Hearth had just entered the shop. 

"You should get the white chocolate mocha cause its sweet but not too sweet for you not to like it and- Magnus!" 

Blitz saw Magnus and Alex sitting and started walking towards them, ignoring Hearth who was signing rapidly, telling Blitz that they were next in line. Reluctantly, after seeing that Blitz was not going back to the line, he followed after Blitz. 

"What are you two doing here at night? Shouldn’t you be at the feast right now?" 

Magnus was about to answer when suddenly Blitz grabbed his left arm. 

"MAGNUS CHASE WHY HAVE YOU GOTTEN A TATTOO WITHOUT MY ADVICE?" 

Magnus just stared at Blitz with wide eyes, while Alex was trying to stifle a laugh. 

"This will stay on you forever! Imagine with how many outfits it could clash with!" 

Hearth stopped Blitz from his rant, noticing what the tattoo was of. 

You got a tattoo of perthro. Why? Hearth signed, looking confused. 

"Because its important. We're a family of empty cups." 

Hearth smiled, which made Blitz let the fact that Magnus got a tattoo without telling him slide. 

"Anyways, what are you guys doing here." Blitz asked, once again. 

At this, Magnus started to blush and looked away from Blitz's face. 

"Uh, nothing, really. We're just, um, just hanging out, I guess." 

They're on a date, Blitz. 

"Oh I see, you finally asked Alex out then." 

Alex looked over at Magnus, smiling with an amused look on her face. "Finally?" 

Magnus looked like he was about to explode. 

"Look you guys, could we maybe, kill me from embarrassment some other time, when I'm not on, you know, a date?" 

"Fine. Fine, we'll leave. Bye, Alex" 

Magnus looked distressed as they left the coffee shop, without having ordered coffee. 

"So you've been wanting to ask me out for a while, and when you finally do, it was on accident?" 

"...Yes." 

Alex looked serious for a second, before she started to laugh at the absolute awkwardness of the situation. Magnus was miffed at first, but started to chuckle when realizing how ridiculous that was. 

"Yeah, yeah, alright. Its stupid." 

"No, no. Its cute." 

Alex smiled as she took his hand, leading him towards the entrance. 

"Come on. Let's go." 

They walked back to the Hotel Valhalla, holding hands and sneaking looks at the other every few minutes. 

 

"Well, I gotta sleep now, Magnus." 

"Yeah alright." 

They stood outside of Alex's room, Magnus not wanting to leave and Alex not wanting him to go. Magnus took her hand in his and squeezed it a little, smiling. He let go and turned to leave. 

"Magnus." 

He looked back at Alex, still standing in her doorway. 

"Thanks. For tonight." 

"Yeah, of course." 

He stood there facing her. He took a step closer and pulled her into his arms. 

"Thank you too, for taking me." 

They parted, facing each other. They were close enough to hear the other breathe. Alex grasped Magnus' hand. 

"I, um." 

Magnus looked at her inquisitively. 

"Yeah?" 

"I want to-um. Can I-" 

Magnus cut her off as he leaned forward and kissed her. He took her face in his hands, holding her there. Alex quickly responded, holding onto his arms. They kissed for a few short seconds, and came apart. 

"That. Can I do that, is what I meant." 

Magnus smiled, and backed away from her. 

"You should sleep now." 

"Yeah, I should." 

"I'm gonna go now." 

"Okay." 

Magnus walked away as Alex shut the door, both of them grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> Also this is my first fic in like 2 years, so forgive me for being a bit rusty. Anyways I loved writing this and I hope the ending wasn't too bad cause I really suck at them. Thanks for reading!


End file.
